Wanted: Dead Or Alive
by Audrey Bogart
Summary: A bounty hunter, a cowgirl. You think you can forget and move on but when Ed tries to, things just get more complicated
1. Goodnight Hollywood Boulevard

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop. However, "Miggs" is my creation and I would kinda appreciate it if nobody uses her without my permission. A/N: This is my first Cowboy Bebop fic. I don't mind flames - they usually inspire me rather than piss me off and of course, good reviews are always welcome! Enjoy! Also, I fully intend on using song titles as titles to my chapter......hey, it's tradition!  
  
Wanted: Dead or Alive : "Goodnight Hollywood Boulevard"  
  
"...Bang!..." The last word spoken of a true cowboy as he fell to the ground in a puddle of his own blood. His last thoughts had been thought. His last memories stored away. A crowd of people circled around him as his guardian star gave off one more spark of light and then dimmed.  
"SPIKE!!" A young woman wiped at her brow and shoved a lone tear away. How long had it been? 10 years? Already? She pulled at her loose tuxedo shirt and realized she had fallen asleep in her clothes - again. The pale shirt reeked with the stench of brandy and her usually tame rouge hair was now a rat's nest of late night bar hopping. She gently pulled the black sheets to her ankles and rolled out of the bed right onto the floor.  
"Ugh....." She then proceeded to roll onto her side and groan again. Light footsteps paraded down the hallway, followed by the slow creak of the bedroom door opening.  
"Oh Ed....I thought you learned your lesson about hangovers." The girl knelt beside Ed and pushed a steaming cup of tea to her nose. "Try this. It might help." Ed stared at the cup of hot liquid for a moment before her stomach began to turn cartwheels inside her body. She raced towards the bathroom. The other girl stood there, shaking her head.  
  
Ed stared at herself in the bathroom mirror after washing her face clean of sweat and brandy. She had managed to brush her fine red hair, the longest strands gracing her shoulders, and put on a little makeup to conceal her hangover. Her hazel eyes seemed to sparkle against the eyeliner - a trick Faye had taught her. A tiny knock brought Ed from her thoughts. A petite woman walked in and handed Ed the same mug that had caused her to vomit. Ed stuck out her tounge in opposition to the drink. The woman rolled her sky blue eyes and smiled.  
"Just drink it!" Ed grinned. Ah, Miggs. Her partner in crime. Well, not actually her partner in crime...more like her mechanic. But that was beside the point. Miggs hopped up on the sink and propped her foot up on the back of the toliet and proceeded to paint her toenails and bright pink. Ed studied the girl before her. One would not think Miggs as a mechanic. She was as girly as they came with her bright blue curls and ruby red lips. She wore clothes that clung to her perfect figure - unless, of course, she was working in the shop and then she would wear her baggy overalls. Miggs blew at her tiny toes. Ed could barely believe that Miggs was older than she by two years. It was only three years ago that the self- proclaimed bounty hunter found herself in a heap of trouble with a local casino. She had gained herself a large debt with no money to pay for it. The owner, and a known ex of Ed's, sent a mob to show her lesson in managing money. Ed had been unarmed, and drunk for that matter, when the infamous Miggs showed up and popped a couple of bullets into the gangsters. She then offered Ed housing, as long as she paid rent, and the two became fast friends.  
"Still having those nightmares?" Ed finished brushing her teeth and walked towards the closet to find an outfit to replace last night's party disaster.  
"It's not really a nightmare. It's the anniversary of his death and my mind just likes to make me remember how he died." Miggs followed her to the bedroom and plopped down on queen size bed, being careful not to mess up her toes.  
"But you didn't witness his death. You just know what happened by what Jet told you. I don't see how that could affect someone so bad." Ed finally found a pair of tight blue jeans and a vintage Aerosmith shirt.  
"He's was my friend....my idol." Miggs rolled over on her stomach, her ocean blue ponytail falling over her shoulder.  
"Hm. How's the hangover?" Ed emerged from the closet fully dressed and with a giant smile paste across her face.  
"I'm famished. What's for breakfast?" Miggs stared at her roommate.  
"It's 3 o'clock Ed." Ed sprinted out of the bedroom calling out to her friend.  
"That's ok! I gotta leave soon anyway! I'll make something for on the go!!!" Miggs glanced around the empty room.  
"Wait!! Where do you have to go?!" She swung her long legs over the mattress and pouted as her toes dug into the carpet. "Aw man! My toes!!!"  
  
~2 planets away~  
"The patient survived the organ transplant and the surgery." A tall elderly man paced back and forth before a large chamber. "Shall we unfreeze him doctor?" The man turned to the nurse.  
"It may be too soon. What if he doesn't remember anything?" The nurse fidgeted in embarrassment.  
"He's been frozen for 10 years doctor!" The doctor took off his glasses and ran an unsure hand through his thinning hair.  
"Alright then." The nurse turned towards the chamber and opened the frozen door with her I.D. card. The doctor stepped up silently behind her and peered at the man he had spent ten years trying to fix.  
"Well Mr. Spiegel....it seems that you will finally be able to live in this world again...."  
  
~Back to Earth~  
"Hello Jet!" Miggs waved a pale hand in front of Ed's computer screen. "How have ya been?" Ed shook her head as she opened the refridgerator and began to dig her way around for her snack's ingredients.  
"I've been just fine, thanks Miggs. It's nice to know that SOMEONE still cares about my health and well being..." Ed poked her head out of the fridge.  
"Jet..You have you're retired and own a quaint lil bonsai store. You're perfectly fine." She laid her items on the counter and shut the fridge door closed with her jean clad rear. She smiled innocently at the computer screen. The Black Dog looked as if he hadn't aged a bit except for the bits of gray in his beard. Miggs turned the screen closer to her.  
"Don't mind her, Jet. She just crabby because last night there was this freaky party and instead of meeting a nice handsome man she got -" Before the mechanic could finish her sentence, Ed threw herself across the table and into her lap, causing Miggs to yelp in pain.  
"Lemme guess....drunk?" Jet quirked a heavy eyebrow, as if scolding Ed.  
"It's not like it sounds..." Miggs and Jet stared blankly at her. "Ok it is. But for bloody sakes Jet! I'm 23 years old! I'm allowed!" Ed pulled herself up off Miggs' lap and made her back to the counter. She then knelt down to find her blender, mixing two bananas, a tomato, apple sauce, 3 jalapenos, and can of orange juice, and three pixie sticks into the machine. Miggs stared at her friend, her skin automatically turning a sickly green.  
After the drink had finished, Ed sat herself across from Miggs and the Black Dog. She sipped at the drink, a smile forming upon her lips.  
"Good stuff. So what brings you to this part of the computer screen?"  
  
"A bounty. If you're interested." Ed twirled a crimson strand of hair around her nimble finger and nodded.  
"Of course Jet. Name the guy." Jet held a piece of paper up in front of him. Ed sighed. Jet was the only guy in the galaxy who preferred to have his bounties listed on paper and sent to him by mail.  
"A Dr. Albertraz. He's been practicing medicine without a license and then billing his clients. Most of them being frozen in chambers stolen from the hospital." Ed nodded again and sipped at her drink. "I've already sent you a map to the planet and Ed....be careful." Jet said his goodbyes as Ed began to pack.  
"How's the old Harley?" Miggs gleamed with pride.  
"Like brand new."  
"And the Swordfish?" Miggs' smile faded.  
"I've lost all hope with that piece of shit. I don't know why you keep that thin around."  
"It was a gift. And I plan on riding that sucker till I die."  
"I still don't understand why Faye gave it to you."  
"That woman was full of many surprises." Ed pulled on a pair of funky riding goggles and shut the door behind her. Miggs sniffed at the left over drink in the blender and poured it into the sink.  
  
Ed landed on the planet safely and parked the infamous Swordfish next to a smaller blue ship. She flexed her knuckles and ran a pale hand through her dark head of hair. It had grown so long over the years and she had refused to cut it back to the short bob she was known for. She patted her side to make sure her weapon was still concealed by her leather jacket.  
"Well, now that i'm here....I don't see why I can't indulge in a margarita before taking this doctor into custody......"  
Ed had stricken up a nice conversation with a handsome bartender when the doors of the bar flew open. Ed stared at the shadowy figure that staggered inside. The neon lights only shadowed him more than the night. Ed stared at the figure. Something about this person was oddly familiar. The man staggered a few more steps before pausing in the light of a small table lamp on the end of the bar. Ed's blood froze. No...it couldn't be. The man stared at Ed for a moment, then smiled as a loud explosion shook the streets. Glass shattered throughout the bar and Ed was thrown back by the force and landed with a thud on her back. She instantly shook it off. People ran out into the streets to examine what had happened. Ed stood up with much difficulty and crawled over to the man.  
"Spike? Is it really you?" She shoved a knocked over table aside and laid a small hand on his back. Tears threatened to descend.  
"Where is he?!" Ed's amber eyes flew towards a middle aged man standing in the doorway with a torn up lab coat. "Where is that bastard Spike Spiegel?!" Ed peered down at her green haired cowboy whom was dressed in an oversized shirt and sweatpants. Ed lifted her weapon.  
"Who wants to know?"  
"The man who brought him back to life and wants his payment!!!" Ed's eyes turned into thin slits of gold and she took two shots- just enough time to grab Spike's hand and head for the back door. She paused by the bartender as the furious doctor took a few cheap shots. She threw him a small piece of paper.  
"Call that man and tell him to get a room ready for me." She retieved Spike's hand but stopped again, pulling out another slip of paper. "And here's my number..."  
  
Next chaper: Why Spike is alive..and what happened to Faye Valentine. And I apologize for any confusion so far. All things will be explained...I promise. 


	2. Dancing Queen

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop nor do I own 'Dancing Queen' which is the title for chapter 2. A/N: Absolutely blown away with the reviews! Keep em comin and spread the story around. I'll do my best!  
  
Wanted: Dead Or Alive - Dancing Queen  
  
A few more shots flew through the air as rain descended to the ground. Ed would fire twice and then run for it, with Spike Spiegel clasped in her left hand. The criminal doctor took one more shot, grazing Ed's right bicep. She grimaced but tossed the former bounty hunter into the Swordfish and sealed the compartment shut. Another round of bullets were shot as the ancient ship took off. Ed peered at the cowboy. His eyes seemed so blank; so lost. She shook off a rising chill and headed towards Saturn to find the infamous Faye Valentine.  
It wasn't a large city but big enough to house the woman's two casinos and three escort service companies. Indeed, Faye had made quite a profit from these places but it wasn't hard work that got her there. Two years after Spike had "passed away", she had met a billionaire in a small cafe. The woman with the lost past was working as waitress when the man offered to take out to dinner. Faye ended up falling for him but refused his proposal for marriage because of the past she had led - bounty hunting, stealing, lying, and a debt too large for her own pocket...not to mention her gambling habits. The man asked her once again to marry him and then asked her if she trusted him. She gave in, only to find out that he was a muli- billionaire businessman. He took care of her debt and then gave her a large check to start her own business and make her own fortune. "You're an independent woman Faye," Ed recalled hearing him say one time. "Gamble with my money and create your own franchise." Faye couldn't believe her luck, and before she knew it, she had opened a casino and an escort service. Now the hard luck woman was the reigning business queen of Saturn.  
Ed turned to Spike, who hadn't spoken a word. He just sat there, that old cool spunk he used to carry evaporating before her very eyes. His hair was wet, probably from the rain, and he reminded Ed of a lost child....just like she had been.  
"Do you remember anything?" Spike lifted his head up to meet hers.  
"It's.....everything's familiar but it's fuzzy. Real fuzzy."  
"Do you remember me?"  
"I'll try to, but don't expect any great results...." Ed couldn't help but smile to herself. *At least he still has his dry sense of humor.*  
Neon lights raced across the windows of the Swordfish, creating a mesmorizing scene for both bounty hunters. The city of Ermos was like Las Vegas - only brighter. Holographic orange butterflies fluttered over the streets and billboards advertising skimpy models graced the sidelines of the streets. Ed parked beside a brightly lit neon purple casino with giant blue letters reading "Black Dog Casino." Ed grinned at the title of Faye's casino and hopped out of the Swordfish. Spike, however, was hesitant to follow. Ed gazed at Spike's attire and prayed that no one had seen his akward apparel. She searched the area for a formidable style of clothing. Finally, she spotted a Frank Sinatra wanna - be donning the casual clothes that Spike had been known for.  
"I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." Spike gaped at the young red- haired stranger.  
"And where exactly would I go?" However, Ed was listening. Instead, she was sneaking up behind the impersonator and two minutes later, was heaving a half - naked, unconcious male over her shoulder and tossing him into the alley. She tossed the clothes at Spike who just gawked at her as if she was criminally insane.  
"I take it you do this often?" Ed shrugged and tapped her foot as if to indicate her impatience. "Yea. Yea. I'm hurrying." Not a minute later, the two were strolling into Black Dog Casino.  
  
Faye tapped the bell on the service desk and blew a strand of hair out of her face. It was time to test her employees out and so far the man on duty was getting a VERY low score. She tapped the bell one more time before leaning over the counter to retrieve her room key. She cursed under her breath as she felt the cold metal of the service desk hit her almost bare chest. *Of all nights to meet up with politicians, and my employees choose THIS time to jet - leaving me without a room in an evening gown.*  
"Damnit....stupid.....people....Damn I broke a nail....almost...got .....it!" Just as Faye's thin finger grasped the card to get into her room, a small cough shook her off balance, causing her to drop her card. She bit her bottom crimson covered lip and stood to meet the person who caught he off guard face to face. "WHAT?! Ed?! Is that you?" She had to squint for a moment but immediately recognized the red hair. "It is!" She embraced the girl with both arms and held her tightly. Ed lightly pushed her away and ran a nervous palm through her flaming locks.  
Spike rolled his eyes as the girl had pulled him through the crowded gaming room and was standing behind her when the young woman coughed to gain another woman's attention. He had been growing bored but then he heard that voice. That annoying, whiney, high-pitched voice that caused his whole body to tense up.  
"Faye, I wish it were good terms that brought me here tod-"A gun click silenced Ed as she stared at her gun being pointed at Faye's forhead.  
  
"You stole five woolongs from my coat pocket!!!" Faye stared at the man holding a pistol to her head. Her cheeks were at first red from shock and embarrassment and then to anger.  
"I didn't steal nothing you idiot! You said I could borrow them!"  
"When have I EVER let you borrow money from me?!"  
"How'd you get my gun?", Ed instantly pondered.  
"Well you did!! Wait a minute...how do you know about those five woolongs?" She squinted again at Spike, finally realizing who was standing in front of her. Her eyes swelled up with tears as she leaned in to hug the man she had once cared so deeply for.  
"SPIKE!!" Spike grudginly accepted her hug and let his arms wrap around Faye as she cried her heart out. "You were dead.....At least I thought you were...." Spike gave her a lop sided smirk.  
"Well you thought wrong but I won't hold it against you." Ed intercepted the conversation.  
"You remember HER but not ME?!" Spike rubbed his neck.  
"It's coming back piece by piece kiddo."  
"You DO remember me!!!"  
"Yep...and I guess I can't call you 'kid' anymore. Lord knows you've.....matured." Ed watched his eyes fall down to her chest and she turned abruptly, covering her chest.  
"Hmph.......pervert." Faye's eyes were still red from crying but she managed to smile.  
"It really is you. Come on you two. Let's go to the lounge and catch up over some drinks."  
  
Faye swirled a straw around in her spring water as Spike thoughtfully sipped his whiskey and Ed gulped down a Bloody Mary. She casually lit a cigarette for Spike but kept her distance. She leaned back in her metal chair and finally took a drink from her glass of water.  
"So why are you here?" Spike exhaled the nicotine.  
"Well, I was near death and all remember from that day was watching a man walk towards me and call for a nurse to prepare a chamber. Then I drifted off to sleep to wake up to the same man and woman and a huge bill that I didn't even agree to. What about you? Last I checked, you were a chain smoker and a gambling drinker." Faye tried her best to keep her temper from rising.  
"Well.....I got married and opened the casino plus a few other businesses -"  
"An escort service." Faye shot Ed an ugly glare.  
"It's only for dating purposes. If one of my girls chooses to have sex with the guy then they're let off the job. And the drinking and smoking....well....I quite two weeks ago. It's not healthy to raise a baby like that." Faye cradled her stomach.  
"Baby?", Ed and Spike asked in unison.  
"I just found out last night but i'm excited to tell Sonny when he gets back." Ed's Bloody Mary tipped over on the table as the doors of the lounge flew open.  
"There he is!!!" Three men ran forward. Ed jumped out of her chair and pulled out her pistol.  
"Faye, get him to Jet's!"  
"But Ed!" Ed turned to face Faye.  
"Now!" Faye grabbed Spike's hand and ran for the outside just as two men grabbed Ed from behind. Just as she had learned from the master, Bruce Lee, Ed pulled the two men forward; knocking them into one another. One recovered faster than the other and took a swing at the bounty hunter. Ed blocked the hit with her wrist and used her other wrist to hit the thug in the gut and then sent her elbow into his neck. He doubled over in pain. The other man pulled Ed's leg from underneath her and she went crashing to the floor. However, Ed was quicker than the man thought, and she sent herself backwards into a flip; kicking the man's chin up into the air. The first man recovered and took out a gun. Ed noticed this in time and slid behind a table. Her right arm was throbbing with pain from the earlier hit but she still managed to load and shoot her gun, giving her enough time to follow Faye and Spike to the Swordfish. But not enough time to escape the bullet heading for her calf muscle. She yelped in pain but kept running, firing a few shots to keep the two men busy.  
Faye dashed up beside Spike as they made their way to his ship. A bullet skidded off the brick walls of the alley and Faye began to grow frustrated.  
"Are you packing heat?"  
"Not at the moment."  
"Why not?!"  
"It was on my list of things to do." Faye clasped her fingers around his shirt sleeve and pulled him behind a metal dumpster, raising her evening dress abover her thigh to retireve her own pistol.  
"You'll never change, Faye."  
"Let's hope not," was her only response as she fired a round of bullets.  
  
~Earth~  
Miggs' heeled shoes tapped loudly against the tile flooring of the building she had been called to. A man dressed in a suit fit for Al Pacino stood before her, flipping a coin in his hand. Miggs kept her head down to ackowledge his presence. Her blue curls fell over shoulders as her bangs shadowed her bright eyes. The man grinned wickedly.  
"You know why the Sydicate wanted me to meet you here, don't you?"  
"No."  
"Spike Spiegel." Miggs' eyes flew open wide as she gawked at the snickering man.  
"The one who got out alive." The man continued to snicker, his thin beady brown eyes turning into thin slits.  
"Yes....and the one who killed your brother." Miggs held a palm to her heart.  
"Vicious...." The man flipped the coin into the air and let it fall to the ground. The tiny pin sound sent chills down Miggs' spine.  
"You know what you must do." He turned and walked into the darkness. Miggs stared at the dancing coin on the floor.  
"Vicious..."  
  
Sorry about the cliffy but I had to, ya know? Of course you do. Next chapter: Spike and Jet reunite and Miggs' betrayal. 


	3. Tin Pan Alley

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop nor do I own "Tin Pan Alley" by Stevie Ray Vaughan. A/N:Sorry these chapters are taking so long. It's nice to see that you all are enjoying my first shot at a Cowboy Bebop fic. It's also nice to see that someone shares my interest in the titles as well! Future warning: there will be some slight sexual content in later chapters but it won't even be enough to make you blush - hopefully. Enjoy! and R&R!  
  
Wanted: Dead Or Alive: Tin Pan Alley  
  
Miggs let the steam of her coffee wrap around her cheeks, sending a red flush to her flesh. She rubbed her forehead with a pale palm and leaned back in her creaky chair. When had everything become so complicated?  
  
*Flashback*  
"You can't be serious! You're actually joining that thing?!" Miggs stood in the middle of the street, rain pounding against her bright blue locks. Her brother stood a few feet away from her, covered with an umbrella. Miggs had long shown herself out from underneath the rain shield. In fact, it was right after Vicious told her he was joining the Syndicate. Miggs was apalled by her brother's choice. He remained calm by her outburst but hurt was written all over his face by her opposition to his choice.  
"Miggs....this is something I must do. I don't have a choice in this." Miggs clenched her fist.  
"NO! Everybody has a choice in everything they do!! EVERYBODY! What makes you any different? Is this because of HIM, because HE'S in there too?!" For the first time in Miggs' life Vicious raised a hand to hit her but stopped himself before he could deliver a blow.  
"Leave Spike out of this...I have to go now. Goodbye." Miggs shook her head, sending droplets of water into the atmosphere.  
"When did you grow so cold?" Vicious stopped and slightly turned to her and then proceeded to keep walking- right out of life and into a world of violence and betrayal.  
  
It was only ten years ago to the date that Jaxx came knocking upon her door with a thin sword hanging from his hand.  
"Hello honey bee." Miggs stared at the man, unable to blink. Why had someone from the Syndicate come to her doorstep? And more importantly, why was he holding Vicious' sword?  
"Why do you have his sword?" Jaxx lowered his head down so that strangs of auburn hair fell into his face. He had respected her brother in so many ways and was the one who had kept her up to date on his well being. Some might consider him a weakling but Miggs knew that his true strength lay in his mind. Jax bowed in front of her, lifting the sword to Migg's abdomen. Miggs knelt down in front of Jaxx and wrapped her fingers around the collar of his trenchcoat, which, she noticed, was covered in blood. Jaxx focused his hazel eyes on Miggs. " Why do you have Vicious' sword? What happened to my brother, Jaxx?!" He brushed a small curl away from her jawline and smiled, which was unusual for the normally shy man.  
"He....he got into a deadly battle with Spike Spiegel. Both are dead." Miggs gawked at the man infront of her. "He had tried to take over the Syndicate Miggs.....For a moment there, I believed he was going insane." Miggs remained still.  
"Spike...as in the Spike that got out alive?" Jaxx nodded.  
"He was a good fighter too." Jaxx stood and brought Miggs up to her feet.  
"Is he dead? Is the murderer dead?"  
"Spike? I think he is. They ended up killing each other." Jaxx had made up his mind earlier on that he wouldn't tell the girl the crimes her older brother had commmitted. The inhumane things he had done to deserve his death would be left a secret to her. Jaxx turned to leave but not before Miggs opened her mouth to speak up once more.  
"I want to join the Syndicate Jaxx." Jaxx froze and grabbed her shoulders, hoping to shake some sense into the woman.  
"Are you crazy Miggs?! Those people are ruthless. They turned Vicious into a bloodthirsty killer!"  
"I'm good at fighting Jaxx! Let me join! Or at least pull some strings for me!!" Jaxx bore into her icy blue eyes and sighed in defeat.  
"I'll see what I can do..." Two months later, Miggs joined the Syndicate. She wasn't proud of her sudden change of heart but she would be damned if the man who killed her brother still walked the streets alive. And even though Jaxx reminded her on a daily basis that Spike was indeed dead, something nagged at the back of head to be on the lookout. That maybe, just maybe, Spiegel was still alive. *END*  
  
Miggs sipped her now cold coffee and pushed it to the side, laying her head down on the table to contemplate the situation she had been put in. *Kill Spike? Am I capable of killing?*  
  
~Black Dog Casino~  
  
Faye fired another round of shots and then paused to see if she hit her target. A shadowy figure was making its way down the dark alley and Faye fired a warning shot, hitting a tin trashcan. A loud curse was heard throughout the alley as Ed reached the light of a neon sign, her body coming into full sight. Faye jumped up to catch the limping Ed as she fell.  
  
"Start up the Swordfish. We have to get her to Jet's." In no more than a minute the space cowboy was inside the Swordfish and was ready to go. Faye carefully handed Spike the now unconcious Ed and he carefully placed in back of him and Faye.  
Jet could feel his nerves building up as he went to cut a thin branch of a bonsai branch. It was a delicate procedure and if he wasn't careful - "JET!!" Too late. He cursed under his breath as the tiny branch fell to the floor. But he recognized that voice. He thought she had long left him behind but here she was, just as annoying as ever. The Black Dog turned around and caught Faye by the fore-arm.  
"Faye....do you not understand the importance of knocking before entering?" Faye tugged her arm back and crossed both arms over her chest.  
"There was no sign....besides, this is of great importance." Faye motioned her head towards the door. Jet's dark bristled jaw dropped as Spike walked in with an unconcious Ed.  
"Spike...you're alive!" Spike shifted his weight to get a better hold on the limp body dangling in his arms.  
"Yea...that's all very well and all but it's not me we should be worrying about." His expression gestured to the bloodied form and Jet was immediatly clearing off a spot on the metal table.  
  
Jet bandaged up the last battle would and made his way to the front room where Spike was smoking a cigarette and Faye was pointing out the imperfections of a small bonsai tree. Jet leaned on the doorway and watched the two. It had been so long...  
"So, will the kid make it?" Spike exhaled a cloud of smoke.  
"She's not a kid Spike.."  
"I'm sorry, was that question directed towards you, Faye?"  
"Well it's kinda obvious that she's far from 13 idiot!"  
"Who are you calling the idiot?!"  
"The one i'm looking at!!" Jet politely coughed to interrupt the bickering.  
"Ed'll be fine. Just get her home to rest." Faye sprinted back outside to bring the Swordfish around. Jet sat himself down beside Spike.  
"It's good to see you again,Spike. Once you drop Ed off....don't be a stranger. Stop by sometime." Spike smiled at the friendly remark and wrapped his arms underneath Ed.  
  
A clap of thunder shook Miggs from her deep sleep at the kitchen table. When had she fallen asleep? A small buzzing noise from the computer woke her completely up. She pulled the tiny screen across the table and turned it on. Faye flashed across the screen.  
"Miggs? It's Faye. Look, Ed was badly injured so me and Spike are bringing her home to rest." Miggs stiffened.  
"Spike?"  
"Yea. You don't mind do you? I mean, you've had guys stay over before, right?" Miggs reddened but kept her cool.  
"Oh, of course. I'll be waiting." Faye closed the connection and Miggs waited a moment to make sure the former bounty hunter was completely disconnected. She then proceeded to run to her bedroom and pulled out a metal box from underneath her matress. After much banging around, the mechanic managed to open the box and rummage around to find a pistol she had kept hidden from Ed. She checked the bullets and then taped the gun to the wall behind her bedframe. She would complete this mission -without fail.  
  
Sorry so short.....next one will be longer. Been busy with transfering schools. Yay! Next chapter: The seduction of Spike and Ed becomes a woman!! 


	4. Freak On A Leash

Okie dokie! Newest chapter! The title of this chapter comes from Korn. While the title of the song may not really have anything to do with the chapter, it's the lyrics of the song that kinda support Miggs' feelings. Just an FYI for ya! Enjoy and don't forget to review! Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop or "Freak on a Leash".  
  
Wanted: Dead Or Alive : Freak On A Leash  
  
Miggs stared on in helplessness as Spike lay Ed on her bed. She was amazed at his strength for such a lanky fellow. She had heard from many that his skills didn't lay in his muscles but in his speed. He had studied the art that made Bruce Lee famous. *How will I ever defeat this guy if he lives up to the rumors that i've heard?*  
Faye pulled the black comforter over Ed's pale body and pushed a crimson lock away from her eyes. It had been so long since she had seen the girl and Faye had had forgotten that Ed had become a woman since their last meeting. Spike silently entered the dark room and leaned against the large window. Faye shook her head.  
"Amazing isn't it?"  
"What is?"  
"You come back from ten years of non existing to find a woman instead of the child you left behind." Spike gazed down at the child he had left behind. Far from child....  
Faye stood unexpectedly and straightened out her gown. The end was wrinkled but besides that, the smoothing of her hands had made the dress look like new. She then went on to fix her hair and check out her makeup in the bathroom mirror. Spike was behind her in a second.  
"Leaving so soon?" Faye turned around and smiled one of her rare grins. She didn't say whether she was leaving or not but handed the former bounty hunter her gun and headed for the door, sending Miggs a goodbye nod. "She still surprises me after all this time." He sent Miggs a friendly smile which sent Miggs to the middle room leaving the wondering Spike to follow.  
  
Loud beats swamped the room and sent faint pulse through the door. Spike knocked lightly but didn't (or couldn't) hear any sign of a welcome. He opened the door to reveal an entirely different room. Miggs stood in the middle of the hardwood room, her fists and feet pounding on a large white bag to the beat of the music. A white muscle shirt clung to the upper half of her body while ripped lounging pants hung fom her hips, bearing a toned abdomen. He calmly walked across the floor, minding the other exercise equiptment. Miggs continued to beat the sand bag senseless. He stood behind the piece of equiptment, holding it like he had seen so many times on t.v..  
  
"What are you doing?"  
"What does it look like?"  
"You tell me..."  
"Repenting." He quirked an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak before a left jab sent him to the floor.  
"Do you always work out this vigorously?" Miggs blew a colbalt curl out of her face and glared at Spike.  
"No, most of this is Ed's. I prefer meditating."  
"Oh. One of those hippy types, huh?"  
"No. It just prepares me for the real thing." She smiled at Spike; a challenge. He unbuttoned his jacket and folded it across the treadmill, then returning to the shirt to roll up his sleeves. Miggs circled him, her eyes never leaving his. Spike finally stopped his preperation and faced Miggs, his arms dangling by his side. Miggs pierced Spike with a look that would have sent Lucifer six feet under. One arm shot out - Spike dodged it. Another arm - again it was dodged. Miggs flipped her hair over her shoulder and paused to get a better look at her competitor. She ran towards him, her fist balled and ready to strike. Spike smoothly caught her fist.  
"My turn." Miggs gasped as Spike slammed an arm into her stomach but was even more surprised at the foot that caught the back of her knee, causing her to fall to the floor. Spike met her wrists with his hands and hovered over the girl, a smile painted on his face. Miggs twisted underneath the bounty hunter, her shirt crawling up inch by inch. "You know, you're pretty tough for a mechanic."  
"How did you know I was a mechanic?"  
"Nothing this pretty would be interested in makeup and clothes."  
"You'd be surprised.."  
"Nothing surprises me anymore." Miggs gathered up her own strength and flipped the couple over, leaving her in the position that Spike had just been in. She then proceeded to flip backwards, landing beside the punching bag. Spike sat up his elbows and gawked at the mechanic. "I guess there's a first time for everything." Miggs walked over to Spike and wrapped her fingers around his chin.  
"I happen to like my makeup, thank you very much." With that said, Miggs left the exercise room, leaving a former bounty hunter in complete and utter awe.  
Miggs left the room with a smile curling her lips. Little did she know how long that smile wouldn't last...  
  
Ed swallowed the aspirin with much effort. Bags had formed underneath her eyes and the pain throbbing throughout her body had become quite unbearable. She ran her hands through her hair. It was messed up from tossing and turning all night but it wasn't the pain that had awaken her. It was a dream. A nightmare to exact... ~Flashback to dream~  
Ed stood in the doorway of a cathedral bruised and bloodied from an unknown battle. A white lace dress covered her body, torn in some places. A leather jacket cloaked her shoulders and gun was aimed at a young man dressed in all black. His eyes seemed so sad as he glanced back at Ed before kneeling in front of a slain Spike. ~END~  
Ed splashed a palm full of water upon her face. She blinked a couple of times to get the full affect of the cold liquid. Miggs watched the bounty hunter intently. Hopefully, she wouldn't leave Miggs with Spike. That would at least give him a better chance to survive with Miggs around. Ed lifted her leather jacket off the floor and headed for the front door.  
"I'm going to leave for awhile. If i'm not back in 2 days, call Jet." Miggs nodded. So much for her plan of Ed becoming Spike's protector. Miggs' gaze followed Ed's swift form through the kitchen and out the door. A small laugh shocked Miggs and she turned abruptly only to find her face smashed in Spike's chest.  
"Getting a little friendly tonight aren't we?"  
"Don't get your hopes up cowboy."  
  
Ed swallowed hard as she entered the rough bar. It wasn't one she was used to. She was used to the gothic clubs of downtown; big beats and bright lights. Nothing like this tiny bar on the other side of the city. A red neon sign flashed an advertisement for an unknown beer and loud male grunts could be heard inside. Ed wrapped herself up tighter in her leather jacket and headed inside.  
It wasn't much different for the old saloons that Ed had seen in movies, just updated to fit the present. An older bartender wiped down the bar as a younger man served drinks to barflies. Ed swiped a seat in the middle of the small crowd and sat herself down. The younger man met her with a smile.  
"What can I get you tonight lil lady?"  
"Bourbon on the rocks." The bartender served up a glass of the requested drink. An hour later, Ed was laying her head against the cool wood of the table. Five empty glasses surrounded her but she wasn't even buzzed. Another glass slid towards her. Ed grabbed for it and sipped it nonchalantly, then immediately spitting it out when her tastebuds didn't recognize the bitter drink. The young bartender smiled again.  
"Courtesy of the gentleman in the black coat." Ed followed his finger and furrowed her brow at the mysterious man clad in black. His hair shaded his eyes in a chestnut shadow but Ed could read from the rest of his body that wasn't much older than her by a couple of years. She swirled the drink around in her glass and gave a "cheers" gesture to the stranger. She gulped the drink down and almost instantly felt her senses drown out and her world turn dizzy. The stranger rose as the door to the bar swung open. Two men dressed in grey suits entered the rathskeller and sat themselves across the room. The stranger walked towards the exit but paused behind Ed and leaned in beside her.  
"Follow me if you want to live.", he slowly whispered in her ear. Ed swirved around to f ace the stranger and was quite taken back by his good looks. Tawny colored locks framed his face and ended just above his cheekbone. His eyes were of a soft grey that looked as if innocence had been stolen from them a long time ago. He was tall but not much taller than Spike. She gasped at his features and then chuckled.  
"That's a good pick up line. And an ingenius plan too....get me drunk then take me home." A curled his hand around her elbow, accidently grazing the fresh wound on her arm. She yelped in pain. The two men across the room stood at the small scream and reached for the weapons behind their jackets. The abstruse man glared at the other two men but remained still, his hand wrapped protectively around Ed.  
"Get down." Ed opened her mouth to protest but moaned in defeat as the dark man pushed her down behind him. The other two men opened fire as the younger guy ducked down over Ed, pushing them both out the exit. She winced as her thigh scraped across the floor and damaged her bandage. The stranger noticed her pain and worry spread over his face.  
"All you alright?"  
"I'm fine." He nodded in agreement and heaved the fragile girl over his shoulder, delivering a blush to Ed's cheeks. He ran faster than Ed had expected, which caused her head bounce against his toned back. It wouldn't have been so bad if he had chosen to wear a different coat instead of the long trenchcoat that swamped her vision. She felt herself being lifted up and then dropped onto something soft. She looked around her at her surroundings and found herself in a cherry red 1965 convertible. She smiled at his good taste. Another bounce followed her own and before she knew it, they were driving off; tires squealing in defiance. Ed pulled back her hair as the wind raced through it. The man seemed indifferent to the wind.  
"You have no reason to fear me." He kept his silver eyes on the road but Ed knew his attention was on her alone. She felt the night's rendezvous with alcohol seep away into reality.  
"Yea right. You abduct me and expect me to believe that." He grinned at her, causing her cheeks to crimson and anger to bolt through her. "Who were those guys anyway?"  
"Members of the Syndicate. They're after me, but would kill you the moment they found out you are hiding Spike." Ed quieted down and lowered herself in the seat. "You know, I wouldn't call this an abduction. I've seen you fight before and you could've easily thrown a couple of punches to escape. Yet you didn't..."  
"I'm unarmed....and wounded from a previous fight..." Her amber eyes were shaded over by her rouge bangs.  
"You won't get hurt again. You're safe with me." Call it odd, but Ed believed him. His smile would tell you otherwise, but his eyes seemed to mean it. She curled up in the ivory seats.  
"So who are you anyway?"  
"Jaxx." Ed drifted off to sleep as the name echoed in her mind.  
  
Next chapter: Spike's seduction and Ed's realization. 


	5. May I Whisper In You Ear

Yep....so it's snowing outside and and world war three is going down in the other room. So, you're stuck with another chapter....i feel the love...really I do.... Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop nor do I own "May I Whisper In Your Ear"  
  
Wanted: Dead Or Alive- May I Whisper In Your Ear  
  
A loud crunch from a garage door closing woke Ed up from a peaceful dream. She had dreamt that a handsome man had taken her away; away from the bounty hunting, away from her life. So why did some idiot have to go and ruin her escape from reality? The passenger door opened beside her and a strong hand caught the small of her back as she fell from the ivory leather seat. Ed yawned and stared up at the the beautiful smile. Her eyes then continued to wander upwards to focus on each and every feature of his face. Her stomach began to turn upsidedown in her body and she moaned in warning.  
"You don't handle vodka real well do you?" Ed's amber eyes glazed over with her hangover.  
"Yes..well...Jaxx was it?" He nodded. "Well...JAXX...I don't find kidnapping a possible solution to that problem." His silver eyes turned into thin slits as he furrowed his brow.  
"I had no choice. It's for your own protection." Ed's amber eyes became ablazen with anger.  
"You don't even kn-" A thin hand shot up to her mouth as she ran to the nearest trashcan.  
  
A flush from a toilet set the mood for the evening. Ed found herself regretting the first drink she accepted from Jaxx, and almost regretting her first drink ever. How she managed to get the toilet from the garage was still a blur to her. The most she could remember about the night before was what happened before the gunshots and after the slamming of a car door as she skidded next to a metal trashcan. The rest of the day she spent in the bathroom, paying homage to the porcelain god. It was colder in the small apartment than the bathroom and Ed felt herself shivering.  
The apartment wasn't bad at all but rather comfortable. Ed made her way across the plush white carpet to an overstuffed balck leather couch. The cool material made her skin jump, causing another flood of nausea to swarm her body. The feeling quickly vanished as she settled herself on the couch. It was then that Ed took a better look at the accomodation that her kidnapper liked to call his humble abode.  
There was no color, besides the white carpet and a single red rose laying on the bar of the kitchen. Even the bright carpeting ended at the hall entrance to the bedroom and at the edge of the kitchen. The rest was a dreary wood flooring. The rest of the tenement was drowing in black; the curtains, furniture, electronics of every sort, and even the kitchen, was covered in the depressed color. Ed quirked an eyebrow at the man's strange color tastes. *Like I have much room to talk...* Her eyes then wandered back to the petite rose. It was so....strange, just to leave a helpless flower sitting on the counter; left to die.  
Ed kept the banging of cabinet doors to a minimum as she searched for a glass or vase to keep the rose fresh and alive. She sighed in defeat and settled for an expensive looking champagne glass. She immediately filled the glass with water and laid the chalice on the ledge of the nearest window. With a smile, she opened the curtains a bit before throwing them fully open. Sunlight poured in through the window and washed over the bounty hunter. *I feel better already.*  
  
A click of a lock and the creaking of an opening door never made it to Ed's ears. Jaxx entered the apartment with full arms and even had to make a second trip to the hallway to recieve the rest of his packages. He smiled to himself as he watched the sleeping Ed turn to the origin of the noise, her eyes still closed. He carefully set the bags down on a kitchen counter as he noticed the open curtains. He paused and stared at the rose he had plucked yesterday. He had completely forgotten about the frail plant but was even more touched by the fact that Ed has attempted to save it.  
"I love roses. I couldn't stand around and let it die." Jaxx turned to face the girl. She was sitting up, which was a start, with her knees pulled up to her chest. Jaxx's gaze fell to the floor. Ed's cheeks reddened. "Unless you had other plans for it...."  
"No it's quite okay." He pulled the curtains shut, drawing in more darkness and shutting out the light. "Um...there are clothes on the counter..."  
"Aw, honey...you went shopping!!" Ed grinned at her own attempt to brighten up the man. No such luck. Jaxx continued his nervous walk to the kitchen and unpacked the clothes and groceries.  
"And judging by the smell of shampoo in the air, I take it you found the bathroom."  
"Well hell, Jaxx, I spent a good portion of the day in there..." Jaxx didn't even break a smile. Ed was growing more frustrated by the second. "Don't you ever laugh?" He stopped unloading the items, his back tensing up.  
"I have no reason to anymore." Ed bounced off the couch and headed straight for the kitchen. She paused beside her abductor, reaching over him to snatch a cup from the drain- tray. He tensed up once more.  
"I'm just getting some water. My mouth is kinda dry." Jaxx didn't speak, or even move, for that matter. He just remained silent and still....and tense. Ed gulped down the ice cold water and dumped the cup into the sink. She then proceeded to walk out of the kitchen and halted in the entrance.  
"You know, you need to learn to laugh again. Laughter is the key to true love." She gave a seductive smile, then surprised herself bu burping out loud. "Excuse me,"she replied in a tone quieter than a mouse.  
Jaxx contemplated what Ed had just said. And yes, she was right. But he couldn't bring himself to search out happiness once again. That's why he had entered the Syndicate, to escape the bitterness that was left when his happiness was taken...  
He peered into the living room, expecting to see Ed draped across the cushions but saw an empty couch. He knocked on the bathroom door, causing the door to open to a dark room with no Ed. He walked hastily to his bedroom, hoping that she was on the porch instead. It had been a long time since a woman was in his bedroom and he would be damned if Ed would be the first since. However, there she was, illuminated by the dull light of his closet lightbulb, staring at his wardrobe with wide golden eyes.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Is black the only thing you wear?" Jaxx leaned against the wall, a little insulted by her question.  
"People don't seem to notice the color. It let's me sneak by a little faster than someone wearing....neon pink, persay."  
"Understandable. But are you ALWAYS trying to hide?" Jaxx angrily crossed the room, shoving Ed backwards and slamming the closet shut only to turn around to a loaded gun pointed at his chest.  
Ed could barely breath for the fact that she had managed to find a loaded weapon in his closet. It was pure luck. She slowed her breathing so her nervousness wouldn't show and glared at her capturer.  
"I want answers. Now." Jaxx reclined back in a corner and crossed his arms over his chest defiantly.  
"You'd have to ask questions first."  
"Don't play with me."  
"That wasn't a question, was it?" Ed's eyebrow seemed to twitch. Since when did this guy gain a sense of humor.  
"Why did you kidnap me?"  
"To protect you."  
"From what?!"  
"You don't seem to understand, do you?"  
"What?!" Jaxx quickly popped his elbow in Ed's abdomen, knocking her on the bed. He was on top of her at once, his hand crushing her wrist, causing the gun to fall from her fingers.  
"You've been in danger since day one!" He sighed as Ed remained expressionless.  
"Spike has been out of the Syndicate for years!" Jaxx was so close to Ed now that she could feel his warmth breath on his neck. Ed twisted underneath him but couldn't prevail. Jaxx was stronger than he looked.  
"I'm not talking about Spike...Miggs..." His grip loosened as shock took over Ed's body. He sat on the edge of the ebony matress. Ed leaned on her knees and closed her eyes to block out the tears. There was no way that Miggs could betray her. Her one and only friend. Her fist balled up and she began to pound against his toned back.  
"Liar! Miggs would never hurt me!! She saved my life!!" Jaxx grabbed her fists to stop the punching. Why couldn't she see past the barrier that Miggs had put up?  
"What hurts you more - the fact that you've been betrayed or that it was Miggs who betrayed you?!" Ed could feel her body give from the pain she was carrying. She collapsed his Jaxx's arms like a small ragdoll. He enclosed his arms around Ed, giving her a bit of comfort for the moment. Before he knew it, he could feel her heartbeat go back to normal and tiny snore that was barely audible to the human ear escape her lips. He rested his chin upon her head, letting his auburn strands of hair mix with her bright crimson.  
"I have a feeling you're going to be more trouble than you're worth."  
  
"And I have a feeling you won't mind getting into trouble for me." Jaxx pulled the esteemed bounty hunter away from his body.  
"I thought you were alseep.."  
"I'm a light sleeper."  
"And what makes you think i'd be willing to get into trouble for you?" Ed snaked her nimble arms around his neck and pulled herself up to ear-level.  
"Cause you promised..."  
"Protection and getting into binds are two different things." Ed sighed and curled up in his lap, covering herself up with his trenchcoat.  
"I don't see much of a difference..." With that said, Ed drifted off to sleep. Jaxx peered down at the woman. It had been so long since someone held on to him like this and yet this felt so right with her. *If I tell her the truth, she might now believe me. But she'll have to know sooner or later.* He carefully placed her underneath the black sheets of his bed and left the room. He would spend the night on the couch. He silently grabbed a few things from the linen closet and plopped down on the couch, his grey eyes never leaving the cerise flower by the window.  
  
Next chapter: Spike's seduction (it was supposed to be this chapter but I thought putting a Jaxx and Ed scene would fit better) and Ed's new crush 


	6. Stairway To Heaven

This chapter title was a toss up. It was either "Stairway to Heaven" or "What Is and What Should Never Be". And my perverted mind and I thought that "Stairway to Heaven" caught the....mood,persay. Plus, it's my sister's fav Led Zeppelin song. Anyways.....Enjoy and don't forget to review! Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop nor do I own "Stairway to Heaven".  
  
Wanted: Dead or Alive : Stairway to Heaven  
  
Miggs sat back and let the sound of an old bluesy guitar fill her heart and soul. It had been so long since she'd been to this particular joint, and she found it rather relaxing. She knew what she was trying to escape - the damn bounty hunter and his cocky attitude. However, Spike kept entering her mind every time she tried to block him out. Cheap cigarette smoke and thick perfume curled around Miggs as the waitress slapped a beer on the table. Miggs knocked herself back into reality and out of her musical nirvana. She stared at the mysterious beer bottle. This was all wrong. Miggs didn't even drink alcohol. She lightly tapped the waitress on the arm.  
"Um, miss? I didn't order this."  
"Well of course you didn't honey. The man sitting at table three bought it for you. You should go talk to him hun. He's a looker." The waitress winked at Miggs and nodded in the opposite direction. Miggs followed the gesture and found herself gawking at a smiling Spike. He casually stood up from his chair and walked over to Miggs' table. A loud screech was heard throughout the bar as he slid the chair from underneath the table and sat down. Miggs glared at the man.  
"You thought you could get me drunk and then seduce me?"  
"Get you drunk? Possibly. But to get you drunk to seduce you? Nah. I don't need the help of alcohol for that." Anger swallowed up what was left of Miggs' sanity.  
"And what makes you so sure you could bed me?!"  
"A haunch." Spike lit a thin cigarette and placed it inbetween his crooked smile. Miggs felt herself losing control. *Don't do it Miggs. Keep your cool. At least don't lose it in front of him!* She finally calmed a little and stood up with a seductive grin.  
"Well, Mr. Spiegel...it's been fun. But I think I should be heading home. Thank you so very much for the beer." She lifted the glass bottle high above her head to toast the bounty hunter, then proceeded to drop it's contents in his lap. "Goodnight cowboy..."  
  
She lifted her right leg over the seat of the motorcycle Ed had abandoned the other night. It wasn't even a second later that she could feel added weight on the the back of the Harley followed by a small wetness. She moaned out loud as Spike wrapped his arms around her waist and could even feel his body shake with controllable laughter.  
"Get off Spiegel!"  
"Are we going to go or what?" Miggs finally started up the motorcycle and took off.  
  
Ed dangled her feet in the cold water, sending a small shiver down her spine. It had been her idea to get out of the apartment for awhile but was Jaxx's idea to take her to this secluded yet beautiful area. It wasn't much, a small stream under and old bridge in a forest that Ed didn't even know existed. He had left to 'go check on something' and returned in about five minutes with a large bottle and two champagne glasses. Ed eyeballed the bottle and felt her stomach turning circles again. Jaxx sat down beside her on the worn bridge, one leg tucked comfortably underneath him.  
"I couldn't find a good wine, but they had a nice price on blue cream soda..." Ed snickered under her breath, releasing a tension that had been hanging over her for the past few hours. The kind gesture was enough to make her relax for the time being.  
She sipped at the bubbly drink, remembering the last time she had tasted the carbonated soda. It had been with her father, on a night quite like this one - peaceful and clear. They had gone to the fair that night, beginning with an innocent gesture that fathers and daughters share quite often and ending with a spitting escapade from the top of the Ferris Wheel. She sighed as she remembered herself laughing when her dad's giant spit ball hit a snobby woman who had cut them in line when they bought their tickets. Unfortunally, they were banned from the fair grounds but Ed didn't mind, she had gained more in those few hours than an entire lifetime.  
Jaxx glanced over at Ed, wondering why she was staring into nothingness. Part of him felt bad about stealing her away until he could figure out how to prevent Miggs' plan of action. But he had studied Ed these past few months, her fighting style, her lifestyle, and the emotions she conveyed on a daily basis, just so he could be prepared for this day. And a small piece of him felt connected to her; like they had been lifelong friends....or even more. He slowly nudged Ed, bringing her out of her trance. Ed shook herself out of it as the strong hand pushed at her shoulder.  
"You didn't have to do all this you know."  
"You needed to get out. Think of this as thanks for saving my flower."  
"The rose? It's no big deal. But I mean, you abductd me. That's a big deal."  
"I told you my reasons." Ed gawked at the handsome man in front of her.  
"You didn't let me finish.....It's a big deal....But I think I needed to be kidnapped and get away from....everything." Jaxx remained silent, his head bent down and strands of auburn hair falling in his way of vision. "Why don't you ever laugh?"  
"I told you before, I have no reason to laugh."  
"Everybody should laugh." About then, she popped up from her sitting position on the bridge and hopped up on the railing, carefully keeping her balance. Jaxx was swiftly by her side, his hands twitching fro mnervousness that the girl would fall into the stream. Ed walked along the thin railing, arms flailing beside her to keep her balance. Every step she took, Jaxx took the same one.  
"Would you please get down from there? It's an old bridge...." Ed kept up the smooth pace and continued talking.  
"As I was saying, everybody should laugh. It's healthy. Not that you don't seem healthy..."  
"Ed please get down..." Ed peeked over the side and gulped.  
"It is pretty steep isn't it?"  
"Yes. Now please take my hand and get off from there.."  
"Tell me why you don't laugh first.."  
"Ed....get off there now.."  
"Tell me." Jaxx sighed in defeat.  
"My happiness was taken from me.."  
"How?" He glowered at the girl, a permanent frown fixed on his face.  
"I was betrayed by the woman I loved. She was working against me because I was friends with Vicious. I was an easy target, I guess. Vicious ended her life before she could mine."  
"Are you sure she was working against you?" He looked up her expecting a sarcastic smirk but instead found nothing but sorrow. As if it were her own heart that had been broken.  
"Vicious said she was. And he was like a brother to me. So I joined the Syndicate in hopes I would never have to worry about that sort of thing again." Ed was silent for a moment, then leaned over the railing, sending Jaxx into another nervous spell.  
"You said you would protect me, right?"  
"Of course." Ed grinned.  
"Would you catch me if I fell? It's really high up.....what if I leaned over like this?" She stood on her tip-toes and leaned over the railing, careful of the edge. "Oops. I think i'm falling. Are you gonna - eep!!" Ed yelped out loud as her foot slid out from underneath her, causing her to fall to the stream below. Jaxx ran to the railing as he heard the giant splash from underneath the bridge.  
"ED?! ED!!!!" His eyes darted over the dark water, but finding no sign of Ed. He shed his long coat and dived into the water, hoping he wasn't too late. He searched the murky depths for a moment before returning for more air. Then he went under a second time. He was so busy searching under water that he didn't see a slender form sliding over the soft current over to him. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the pale and cold finger of a certain someone graced his shoulder. He jerked around to find a soaked Ed smiling like a three year old.  
"You didn't catch me."  
"Holy...! Dammit Ed! You nearly gave me a heartattack!!" Ed giggled hysterically before she felt two large hands dunk her. She came back up sputtering water. She retaliated with a giant splash and before either knew it, a giant water war was on. A few minutes later, Ed found herself staring at a laughing Jaxx. She smiled softly and flipped her damp hair over her shoulder.  
"See....you can still laugh." She pushed a lock of hair off his nose and waded out of the stream, her clothes clinging to her body. Jaxx looked on in wonderment.  
  
Miggs cursed under her breath as she booted the motorcycle's kickstand. Not only had the egocentric jerk followed her to her favorite bar but had enough nerve to bum a ride with her! She hastily walked to the porch of her home and unlocked the door while gritting her teeth. Spike followed with a smile cemented upon his face. He was having more and more fun by the moment. Miggs tossed her jacket on the living room couch and raced to her bedroom.  
"Why in such a hurry to go to sleep?"  
"Some people have to work..."  
"All work and no play..."  
"Puts food on the table..,"Miggs finished.  
"You should take the day off." Miggs brushed past him and ran into the hallway. However, she wasn't faster than Spike, and he quickly barricaded the doorway to her room. Miggs blew a beryl curl out of her face in frustration. She balled up her petite fists and smacked them across Spike's chest.  
"You insensitive jerk!! Let me by!!" She was able to get one more hit off of him before he grabbed both hands and held them behind her.  
"Now look here, Jezebel -"  
"Jezebel?! So now i'm a common whore?!" Spike gaped at the mechanic is astonishment.  
"Would you let me finish?!" Miggs stuck her chin up in the air in defiance but listened. "AS I WAS SAYING.....I have only been here a few days and you've been able to get me flustered in that little amount of time."  
"Oh so sorry. Really. " Miggs couldn't say much more for Spike's lips were now crushing her own in a forceful kiss. But before she knew it, she could feel herself melting into his embrace as the kiss became soft and more meaningful. He let her hands drop to her sides before picking her up and carrying her to her bedroom, careful to close the door right behind them.  
  
See, now was that so bad? And there's still hope for all those Ed/Spike fans! I have many tricks up my sleeve so have no fear! Next chapter: Ed's seduction and betrayal. 


	7. Behind Blue Eyes

Alrighty! Another chapter, another day! This chapter is entitled "Behind Blue Eyes". The song just kinda fit the mood at the end of the chapter. My opinion is to listen to the Fred Durst version while you read. Sets the mood. Also, if anyone knows somebody who can make AMV's would you please have them contact me at :AustinFreak@nirvanafan.com? I have really good ideas but nobody to help me put them into effect. Story....getting there..... Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop or 'Behind Blue Eyes'.  
  
Wanted: Dead Or Alive - Behind Blue Eyes  
  
Miggs could feel a warm arm wrap itself around her cold, bare waist. She turned on her side and saw the face of them man she was supposed to kill by now but had bedded him instead. *So it wasn't a dream after all?* Spike mumbled something in his sleep and pulled the mechanic closer. *What have I done?* She stretched an arm over her forehead and sighed. Slowly, she began to rise from bed, careful to not wake up the bounty hunter beside her. Immediately, she was grasped by Spike and pulled back down to the mattress.  
"And where do you think you're going?" A lazy smile tried it's best to shine but exhaustion kept it to a small smirk. He moved a curl away from her nose and laid a single kiss on her forehead. "Please tell me you didn't regret what happened."  
"Please tell me you did.." Spike quirked an eyebrow but let her get up. Miggs picked up the first item of clothing she could find, which just happened to be the shirt Spike had been wearing last night. She reluctantly pulled on the shirt and advanced to the closet to recover a clean pair of overalls for work. Spike was still in bed but had managed to get his pants on.  
"Well...I don't. And from the sounds you made last night, one would think you didn't regret it either." Miggs blushed at the comment. She had to admit, it had been a long time since a man made her feel that special. Last night's memories were permanently etched into her brain.  
"Spike...I wish it could be different. But if I get any closer, it will be more and more difficult for me..." She stopped herself from finishing the sentence. A knot had somehow formed in her throat and she choked it down. She couldn't quit now, not after all that had occured to lead up to the next few days. Spike made an effort to comfort the girl but Miggs squirmed out of his grip and walked out the door. Her body ached from the emotion passing through her but she had to do what she had to do.  
The walk to the mechanic shop was short and peaceful, and Miggs found herself enjoying the morning walks. But this particular walk was nothing to her. She couldn't let it mean anything. She paused across the street from the old shop and glanced over at a phone booth. She nonchalantly walked over and picked up the phone. A faint cell phone ring could be heard nearby but was not paid much attention to.  
"Do it." Both sides clicked off and Miggs stepped out of the booth and kneeled down to tie her shoe. A dark man appeared from an alley and finished off Miggs' course by crossing over and entering the tiny shop. Miggs clenched her eyes shut as she heard gun shots fire in the small establishment, followed by the screams of her co-workers. She could hear Peterson, the man who had raised Vicious and herself for a good portion of their lives, beg for his life, only to be answered by a single gunshot. The mysterious man left the shop and returned to the dark alley. Miggs stood inertly, her eyes locked on the bloodbath she had to walk in on. She opened the doors, surprised to find an almost clean killing. Peterson lay slumped in the corner, his face in a look of absolute horror. Miggs calmly picked up the front office phone and asked for the police station.  
"Yes, Peterson's has just been shot up. No survivors. Yes, please hurry."  
  
Jaxx lay awake in his bedroom, pondering over his next move. The woman had to be stopped, and Ed and Spike saved. Hopefully she hadn't got to the male bounty hunter yet. He glanced down at the sleeping form snuggled to his chest, the same person who had managed to make him do the one thing he thought he could never do again - laugh. His hand entertwined with her wine colored hair, combing out the tangles the night's mess had formed. He still smiled at recollecting the night's memories. Ed had made him laugh, and walked back to the car drenched and shivering. As she opened the car door, he placed his trenchcoat over her shaking form. She thanked him and hadn't taken it off sense. She even climbed into his bed with it on. When he questioned why she was in there, she smiled and said to join her, knowing he wouldn't try anything. And they fell asleep like that, wet and happy.  
Ed yawned loudly and stretched an arm out. She groggily opened her eyes and peered up at Jaxx. She hadn't felt this comfortable since riding on the Bebop. She blushed at the thought of how close she was to Jaxx and pulled away. Jaxx took notice of the embarrassment and let her go, almost regretting that he didn't hang on a little longer. Ed handed him his trenchcoat, seeming almost childlike in the gesture.  
"It's a little wet but thank you for lending it to me last night."  
"I should be thanking you.." Ed's amber eyes shot completely open.  
"For what?"  
"You managed to put a little light in my life. "  
"By making you laugh?"  
"It has been almost 10 years since the last time I laughed."  
"You're welcome."  
"I became a full member of the Syndicate after Trish's death, hoping they would teach me not make the same mistake again."  
"You were a member of the Syndicate?" Ed's brow srunched up in confusion .  
"Yes. I went to Trish's family to give my condolences but they treated me as if I was the cause of her death. Nobody knows what it's like to be the bad man; to be the sad man. No one knows what it's like to be hated, to be faded, to telling only lies. And that's what I had become afterwards, a faded figure in everyone's memory." Ed could see his eyes water over but not shed any tears. And his eyes, she had noticed, had become a soft blue from the emotion spilling from him. He hadn't wanted to be pushed out, but Vicious had caused Trish's death and his abandonment to society. He had become a member of the Syndicate in hopes that none of this would ever happen again and that he could wipe out the smudge in people's lives. But it had apparently backfired. "I left after only a year, and became a bounty hunter like you and Spike. I did some computer work on the side to help pay bills and after awhile, I thought I had finally started over. But they are constantly looking for me. I am a danger to everyone I meet."  
"Why are you telling me all this?"  
"So you won't get close. So that they won't hurt you." Ed graced his cheek and enveloped him in a tight hug.  
"I don't blame you for her death. I blame Vicious. You loved her and I know that."  
"Ed..." Ed's grip tightened as she felt tears trickling down her cheek.  
"And I won't get hurt. But please don't push me away. I want to be close." Jaxx jerked her away and stared down at her.  
"What did you say?"  
"I haven't felt this safe in such a long time....I know i'm not Trish. But..." Ed was hushed by a single finger. Jaxx slowly pulled away. Ed noted to herself that during the night he had changed into dry clothes. Jaxx climbed out of bed and headed towards the window.  
"I have to go take care of something. You're not a prisoner of this apartment, and I don't expect your return if you leave. But...I do thank you for what you have done for me." He turned, giving Ed one more heart felt glance and almost sending Ed into another rush of tears, and left the apartment. Ed sniffled and dipped into the bag of clothes Jaxx had purchased for her. When she had finally settled on a violet sweater and a modest skirt, she sluggishly walked to the bathroom for her last shower in Jaxx's home.  
Ed walked down the street, taking notice of all the things she had taken for granted in the city. A small breeze sent chills down her back and she wrapped herself up more tightly in her jacket. It had only been an hour since her departure and she was already missing the man who had walked in and out of her life in a matter of days. *Don't be foolish, Ed.* An abulance rushed past her, sending a spiral fallen leaves in Ed's direction. She continued walking, not even paying attention to where the vehicle had stopped.  
  
Miggs leaned against the cop car and sipped at a complimentary cup of coffee that the officer on the scene had given her. So far, everything had gone to plan. The young officer tugged at his belt and then walked over to Miggs, who stared blankly at the man.  
"The other officers will be here shortly. You can go home now, if you want, and we will contact you later for questioning. If you see anyone who resembles the person who shot up the place, call us." He handed Miggs a card with a scribbled number and she politely took it, nodding in understanding. She then began to walk back home, knowing the plan had worked. She gasped as a pair of hands worked their way over her mouth and pulled her into a nearby alley. The hands swung her around and pushed her against the bitter brick wall.  
"Well hello Jaxx. Long time no see." Jaxx squeezed her throat in one hand and held her in place with the other. "What brings the pleasure of your company here this morning?", she managed to choke out.  
"You know exactly why i'm here! You're planning on framing Ed!" Miggs remained quiet and still. "Dammit! Say something!"  
"What do you want from me?"  
"I want you to call the whole thing off..." Miggs narrowed her pale blue eyes. "She's your best friend, Miggs!!"  
  
Ed turned and watched as the handsome Jaxx plucked Miggs off the street. It was only after that scene had taken place, that Ed pivoted on her ankle and sprinted back to her safe haven. She didn't want to believe what she had seen but her eyes never lied to her.  
  
Jaxx released the mechanic out of his grip and let her walk away, hoping his point had been made. Miggs ceased for a moment and stared at Jaxx, then smiled eerily.  
"Officer, I know who did this..." Jaxx gaped at the woman and shook his head.  
"Miggs..." He couldn't say anymore because Miggs was already running over to the man.  
His walk was longer than anticipated, for he spent a good amount of it cursing himself. He had promised to protect Ed yet he let her go, knowing something like this might happen. He swung open the antique door of the lobby of his apartment complex and made his way up the creaking stairs. Hair hung in his face as he searched his pockets for his keys. He didn't expect to see a skirt clad Ed waiting for him at the top of the stairs.  
"You came back..." Ed's hair framed her face as she turned to meet the man eye to eye.  
"I did. Why did you attack Miggs?"  
"You saw that?"  
"Yes. Answer me, Jaxx."  
"Don't think that I meant to hurt her."  
"But you did!!! You grabbed her around the throat!"  
"Do you even know why?" Ed didn't realize that she was standing on her toes to meet Jaxx at eye level. She relaxed a little at his question and backed off. No, she didn't know the answer to that one. Jaxx grabbed her by her neck and forced her into the apartment against her will. He slammed the door shut after both were safely inside and dragged her into the living room. "Sit down." Reluctantly, Ed obeyed. Jaxx switched on the television and leaned against the wall, waiting for the answer to his own question. Ed squinted from the t.v.'s bright light but kept watching.  
"Five men were brutally murdered this morning at Peterson's Auto Shop. Police recieved a call at about 9:30 from a female co-worker who had come in late, only to find her colleagues slaughtered before her. Kurt Kirk with details."  
"Thank you Kathy. It was a quiet morning that the community was used to. That is, until gunshots flooded the air, specifically at Peterson's Auto Shop. It was then, that the only female employee walked in and saw the gruesome massacre. Police do, however have a suspect - Francoise Lufen a.k.a - Edward Wong Hau..."The anchor man scratched his head before continuing." Pepelu Tivrushy IV was last seen at the scene of the crime and is thought to be the murderer. Police are now searching for the girl hoping to find some answer. Police also warn the community that if you see Francois to contact authorities immediatly for she IS considered 'armed and dangerous.' Back to you Kathy." Ed gawked at the screen and let her head sink into the palms of her hands. A sick knot somehow twisted inside her stomach as she heard her name being spoken by the newscaster's lips.  
"How did this happen?"  
"Miggs." Ed brought her head up and crinkled her brow.  
"Huh? No, I meant how did they happen to find my real name? I thought I destroyed every trace of that thing. Wait, Miggs is behind all this?"  
"Pretty much. I think it will be better if we get you out of here." Ed eagerly nodded and helped Jaxx pack a small bag with the essentials. A loud knock echoed throughtout the apartment.  
"Jaxx Spencer! Open up! It's the police!" Ed glanced up at Jaxx, hoping and pleading with her amber eyes.  
  
Okie dokie smokey! That's it for now! I still got an Inuyasha story to work on AND an upcoming Witch Hunter Robin story. Also, if you're having trouble picturing Jaxx i'll let ya in on a lil secret, my inspiration for him was a cross between Amon (Witch Hunter Robin) and Larva (Vampire Princess Miyu), if that helps any. He has Amon's hair, i think. Next chapter: Jaxx's decision 


	8. Taking A Ride on the Crazy Train

Ugh....How do the Irish do it? How do they hold their liquor so well? Anyways, i've neglected my Cowboy Bebop story way too much.....so here ya go!  
  
Wanted:Dead or Alive : Taking a Ride on the Crazy Train  
  
Edward pleaded with her amber eyes in hopes that Jaxx would notice them and save the damsel in distress like a handsome prince was supposed to, or at least that was how Jet told the stories. Instead, Ed's handsome prince lay paralyzed in front of the door, debating whether to turn the cowgirl in or not. Edward paced behind his shoulder, nervousness consuming her very being.  
"Oh to hell with it!! Edward doesn't have time for this!!" An annoyed giggle swept Jaxx's ears just as Ed grabbed for his hand and headed for the bedroom window. She smiled to herself as her childish wildness returned from such a long vacation. The front door was busted in just as Ed and Jaxx leapt out of the window and dropped to a floor of concrete and proceeded to run to the nearest ship; which just happened to be in Spike's possession.  
  
A slow creak of a door's ungreased hinges brought Spike away from a deep sleep. He listened carefully for footsteps and reached for his gun when he caught the light pitter patter of intruders. He inched along the wall of the hallway, his senses on full alert. For all he knew, the murderer her thought he trusted could be in here. And there she was, standing in the middle of the kitchen, awaiting his presence. He cocked the gun and aimed at the defenseless woman. Why did this feel so wrong?  
"Spike..."  
"Save it." Ed made no effort to reach for the gun. If Spike was going to shoot her, he would have done it the moment her knew it was her.  
"Spike. Come on now. You know me. You know I wouldn't do this."  
"Maybe. But i've learned to expect the unexpected from you." A dark figure leaned against the wall, the small movement catching Spike's eye. He aimed his gun back and forth between the two, not knowing who to shoot. "What are you doing here anyway?"  
"I need to borrow your ship."  
"Why ask for mine? There are others parked down there. And why ask me permission? I've seen you hotwire a ship before."  
"It has sentimental value. Besides, i've never done anything but respect you. Why end that respect now?"  
"Forget it. I can only be decieved once. And then you're on the top of my shit list." Edward nodded in agreement and then turned to hunt out another ship, pausing in the doorway.  
"You've already been decieved by Miggs, yet you stay by her side. Don't let her decieve you a second time. Goodbye Spike-person. My cowboy..." Spike felt a twinge of guilt as the child he left behind peeked out through the woman she had become. He knew deep down that Ed was not capable of the horror committed earlier. Oh yeah...he felt the guilt now.  
Jaxx shut the door behind them and followed Ed to the parking garage where several small ships lay, awaiting their faithful master. Ed slowly lifted the hatch of the purple one marked "The Duke".  
"Are you just going to leave him to be tricked, or worse, killed?"  
"Spike can handle himself. He's gotten into worse situations."  
"This is killing the both of you."  
"Spike was dead before I met him...." She kept the hatch open long enough for Jaxx to climb in and get comfortable. Ozzy burst through the speakers as the engine fired up and lifted off.  
  
Edward and Jaxx made it to Jet's place early in the morning. He had just lifted the iron cage door that protected his precious bonsai store as Ed and Jaxx turned the corner. He smiled gently as the red haired woman bounced over to him and hugged him in a tight embrace. Jet had never married, so he had no children; with the exception of Ed. He motioned for them to enter his store and poured each one a cup of relaxing tea.  
"So Miggs concocted all this?" Edward nodded.  
"Yes. But I don't understand why..." Jet rubbed his roughly whiskered chin.  
"So, she's slaughtered her co-workers and seduced Spike. That's believable. But why is she coming after you and the people you care about?"  
  
"I don't know. To get closer to Spike maybe?" Jet continued to rub his chin.  
"Possibly, but we just recently found out that he was alive at all." Jaxx remained silent, afraid to answer their suspicions.  
"No, she was after Spike all along." Jet and Ed glanced up. Jaxx took a deep breath, then proceeded with his information towards their mystery. "Miggs is Vicious' kid sister. Ten years ago, Vicious and Spike destroyed each other, in hopes that it avenge each others thirst for one another's blood. I was sent to Miggs to tell her of her brother's death, only to be asked if she could join the Syndicate. I refused at first but gave in, only to leave there myself the next day. The way Miggs saw it, if she couldn't have Spike's blood, she would have those close to him instead."  
"So, she stumbled upon me on purpose?" Ed's voice was trembling. How could she be fooled so easily into thinking that Miggs thought of her as a comrade. Jaxx nodded.  
"Her co-workers were a set up. Or a way to erase her memories. She has also seduced Spike." Ed jumped up from her seat. The realization she had just come to was creating a sickening twist in her stomach.  
"She couldn't have Spike....so she would have everyone dear to him. Everyone on the Bebop!! She's already sealed my fate..."Ed's amber eyes darted over to Jet, whom was sitting calmly and sipping at his tea.  
"I'll be fine kiddo. Since when could a lil woman like Miggs take on a brute like me?"  
"Faye..." Jet nodded and motioned towards "The Duke".  
"Go...I can take care of myself..." Tears were beginning to flood her vision as she embraced the man she would've loved to call "Dad."  
"Thank you. And please be careful Jet." Jet patted her crimson hair and regretfully nudged her back to the ship.  
  
Faye wiped away a lone tear and sipped at her vodka on the rocks. How could she describe the eventful day she had? Awful? Yes, but not quite. Heartbreaking? Yes, but the loss of her husband was a blessing in disguise. Tragic? Now there was an idea. Tragic. That was the same word she had used to describe her meeting with the handsome Gren. It was also the same word she used to describe Spike's death. Tragic. Yes, today had been tragic. First she learned that the night after her tumble with those henchmen that had followed Ed, caused a night of bleeding for no reason. That is, until she visited her doctor and found out the bleeding wsa a result of a miscarriage. She came home a wreck, only wanting to be held by her dear husband and comforted by her loss....THEIR loss. Instead she came home to find her husband in bed with a waitress from her casino. *Note to self: Only hire married women or lesbians on my waitressing staff.*, Faye thought to herself as she poured herself another drink.  
"At least I have my health," she said out loud before gulping down her newly poured drink.  
"And even that won't last very long." Faye turned around to find a petite woman aiming a gun at Faye's heart.  
"You're not my doctor, so I don't really want to hear your opinion." She groggily circulated bck to the bar, only to hear the click of a ready to fire weapon.  
"I'm sorry it had to be like this..." Faye chuckled loudly at the girl's remark. She squinted her emerald eyes and faced the girl, her forhead leaning agaisnt the cool metal of the gun.  
"Screw your apologies. Do you know how many times i've heard 'I'm sorry' today?"  
"I see you welcome Death with open arms." Faye shrugged, her dark locks fluttering about by her cheeks.  
"Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn." Faye ducked as the woman fired, then rolling behind the bar to find her weapon. "You've got another thing coming if you think you can just kill me off!" The woman crouched at the end of the bar and fired, only to find a cloud of smoke where the casino owner once sat.  
"Oh yes, that's right! You're a bounty hunter!" Faye growled under her breath.  
"FORMER!!!!" She stood up from her hiding spot and fired a complete round. But the girl had vanished. "Dammit."  
"Faye!!! Faye?" Faye quirked an eyebrow as Ed stood beside her, surprised to find her yelling at nothing. "Are you okay?" Faye scratched her head with the gun and sighed, trying her best to keep her patience.  
"Do I look okay?! I lost a kid, lost my husband, and now I think i'm losing my mind! I SWEAR I just had a friggin blowout with this girl, yet she's not here!!! It was dark, and I have no idea what the damn chick looked like -"  
"Miggs."  
"What?"  
"It was Miggs. But I think you may have scared her off." Faye collapsed against the bar and rolled a an ice cube across her skin.  
"I need a vacation..."  
  
"The Duke" landed in front of the bonsai shop with an eerie quietness. It was totaled. The shop, the trees, everything. Ed leapt out of the ship and stumbled over a broken window. Jaxx and Faye followed closely behind. Edward rummaged through the broken tables and shelves hoping that the betrayer had not gotten to Jet.  
"Jet!! Please no...JET!!!" Tears were now streaming down her tanned cheeks, furthur reddening the red glow on her cheeks.  
"Oh my...." The sound of grocery bags hitting the cement awoke Ed from her distress. She turned to find Jet on his knees and staring at his forsaken shop.  
"Jet!! You're alive!!!"  
"My shop.....what did that wench do to my shop?" Faye kneeled beside the former cop.  
"It looks like....she blew it up...."  
"My tree!!!! My babies!!!" Ed walked out of the blown up store and leaned up against her ship.  
"She's got Spike wrapped around her finger....she came after Faye but failed. She thinks she's killed Jet. Now what?" She stared up at Jaxx, searching his face for answers yet he gave none away.  
"Damn bitch blew up my shop...."  
  
Next chapter: "Like a Prayer" The first part of the climax. 


	9. Like A Prayer

This story is almost through.......and i'll be starting another very different from it. It'll be Cowboy Bebop.....just a tad different.  
  
Wanted: Dead Or Alive: Like a Prayer  
  
Jaxx studied the redhead before him as if she were some type of magical creature never before seen in captivity. And Edward could feel his warm eyes burn her skin as he watched her pack her usual weapon of choice - the same gun that had killed Vicious now lay in her hands. It was ironic, he thought, that Ed would use the same gun that her enemy hated her for. Ed gave a long sigh as she collapsed against the wall, her jean clad legs twisting in incomprehensible moves. She fingered a delicate lace dress in her hands as she thought about the things to come. It was present Jaxx had given her during their brief time together and now she feared that the dress would be all he could remember her by. Jaxx noticed her uneasiness and chose that time to take a breather outside. He stopped before the eixt and turned to Ed with a boyish grin.  
"I expect to see that dress on you when I come back." Ed nodded and ran to the bathroom to change.  
  
Jaxx slipped a thin cigarette between his lips and searched for a lighter amongst his many pockets. He had quit smoking a year before, but gave back into temptation as the eventful days unfolded before him. He cursed loudly as the journey to find a lighter proved to be pointless. A flicker of a flame caught his attention as he leaned over to light the nicotine stick, knowing who had given him the light. Jaxx's eyes traveled up the lanky character , from his clunky shoes to the green mop upon his head. He exhaled deeply, leaving a cloud of second smoke in front of Spike's face.  
"What do you want?"  
"I think you know..."  
"Enlighten me."  
"Miggs told me what you did to her after she joined the Syndicate." Jaxx had to fight back the laughter boiling in his throat.  
"Did she now?"  
"Yes. And yet you stand here like nothing happen."  
"That's because nothing DID happen, my naive friend." Spike smiled and whipped out a fist. He managed to get one hit in Jaxx's gut before Jaxx retaliated with his foot in Spike's side. The two fought on for quite sometime before Spike pulled out a pistol that Jaxx had somehow missed during the confrontation. Jaxx paused, his hands in the air, signalling his defeat. He didn't have much time to debate the matter for a large silver bat crashed into his ribs, sending a blast of pain throughout his body and creating a sickening crunch from the impact. The bat went down for a second blow, this time on his back. Jaxx descended into a black unconciousness. Spike stood motionless as he watched the beating. He had never fought like that before. He had never....cheated like that before. He watched Miggs drag the body to a beat up station wagon and throw the young man into the back seat. She motioned for the cowboy to follow, bringing Spike out of his mental guilt trip. Perhaps, Miggs couldn't be trusted. If that was the case, he needed to look out for not only his back, but Jaxx's as well. She signaled for two large men in the front seat to get out, both heavily armed for combat.  
  
Ed kicked away the debris as she danced in her lace dress. The shop that Jet had once owned was now a pile of burnt walls and rubble, yet it still held its roof high above of their heads. The tiny shop proved to be stronger than thought possible. She had asked Jet and Faye to seek shelter somewhere safe while she tended to some long overdue business. She had not told them that she may not return and knew that they had a sense of deja-vu as she left them. She threw on her favorite leather jacket, considering she had used up the rest of her clothing, and ventured outside.  
"Jaxx?" The night was eerily quiet for a usually noisy city. She stepped out furthur and repeated her savior's name. A click of a gun calmed her panic. A fight, she could defend herself on. But not knowing where a friend had went to, that sent sheer terror through her body. A brute redhead inched towards Ed. He was the larger one of the two men and stood well beyond six feet. He clasped his huge around Edward's throat, squeezing sightly as he hoisted her up into the air,Ed's petit feet barely scraping the sidewalk. She could feel her lungs working hard to find a breath of air and her throat trying its best to hold up against the man's crushing strength. Ed winced as he continued to strangle her in mid air.  
"Who the hell are you?", Ed managed to choke out.  
"Just call us messengers delivering a belated intimation." He smiled as the other man reached into Ed's leather coat packet and pulled a loaded wallet. He flipped through the numerous cards, counting a large amount of woolongs as he did so. Ed's anger boiled inside her.  
"Sorry. I don't do C.O.D's." With all her might, she kicked the large man in the groin and elbowed the other man in his stomach and launched herself into the shop of rubble, her hands closing around her gun as she rolled past her bag. She dodged a few bullets by pure luck and took refuge behind a cement wall. She inched closer towards the edge, noticing that she could only hear one gun being fired. Why is there only one gun going off when there are two men, she wondered. Her question was answered as two daggers flew past her, one catching her side and the other sticking out of her left arm. She yelped in pain as she pulled the knife from her shoulder, the metal burning her flesh. She breathed in deeply instead of succumbing to the pain and cocked her gun. Slowly, she turned, and fired at the larger man. He fell down, dead, as a bullet hit him in the chest. The smaller man chose that time to run in the opposite direction only to be gunned down in the leg. Edward stood, her blood creating a long trail down the creamy dress. She limped over to the fallen man who was now holding his leg in pain. She knelt before him, careful of her fresh wounds.  
"What did you do with Jaxx?" Her eyes were now golden slits of frustration. She was tired of putting up with the backstabbing and the secret plans and the deception. She wanted to end all this - now. The scrawny man scrambled up against the wall of a nearby building, afraid of the female bounty hunter. She followed him on her knees, her gun aiming at his forehead, ready to blow his brains upon the pavement if necessary. "I'm going to ask you one more time then count to three. If by that time, you haven't told me an ounce of information on Jaxx's whereabouts, then you face will be a permanent fixture on this street. Now....What did you do with Jaxx? One..."  
"I'll never tell you!!"  
"This isn't helping your case, sir.......Two....." Sweat droplets formed on the man's scalp as his eyes desperately wandered for someone to help him. Ed sighed and took more precise aim at the man's head.  
"Thr-"  
"Alright!! Alright......I don't know the woman's name but she called the other man Spike. They told us to keep an eye out for you and to stop you if you tried to go after them. All I know is that they were taking him to some cathedral. I don't know the name but that's where they're taking him." He didn't have to say anymore. Ed had heard the stories of the famous cathedral that Spike and Vicious had battled in, ending in Spike's fall from grace through a stained glass window. She stood up, her gun never leaving his head. She quickly slid the gun to the side and fired two warning shots to the right of his head.  
  
She hopped into "The Duke" and took off, her mind sat on one thing and one thing only : finding Jaxx and putting a stop to her former best friend. Okay, so maybe it was two things that she had to take care of but she had her mind sat on them and them only. She paged Jet and Faye to let them know where she was heading and then tore the wires from her communication device. They would not try to talk her out of this one. She grimaced as her arm rubbed up against the seat. She was bleeding badly but she wouldn't let that stop her. Not after all she had gone through to get here.  
Edward parked the great Duke on top of a building and rushed downstairs. Her mind was becoming fuzzy by the moment and she feared that she would black out from blood loss soon. Her crimson hair was a wild red waterfall flowing around her face. She hesitated as she closed in on the the church doors, wondering if her dream was coming true at that exact moment. Would she walk in to find a slain Spike; her cowboy? Or would Jaxx AND Spike be killed by the hands of Miggs? Light flooded in as she smashed open the doors, not caring if she would be welcomed with a round of bullets or not. Blood dripped down her hand as she held her gun up high, awaiting her friend's blurry image to focus in her eyes. Edward gasped at the scene before her, unable to speak.  
"Take another step closer, Ed, and i'll kill him on the spot." 


	10. Let It Be

Spike....naive....*smiles* sure....I suppose so.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop or any Beatles music.....Micheal Jackson did his fair share of that, thank you very much.  
  
Wanted: Dead Or Alive : Let It Be  
  
Out of all the people in the galaxy that had died that year and that damn doctor had to choose Spike to ressurect, just so that he could say he did it. He brought back a first class bounty hunter. Edward's amber eyes were as wide as saucers when she fell upon Spike's gun pointing at both Miggs and Jaxx's head. She didn't know what he was plotting; whether the cowboy had lost what little sense he had or if this was part of some ingenious plan that Spike was known for. Ed rested her tanned arms on her head, a wide grin spreading over her features.  
"Okay, okay. I give." She clapped loudly above her dream box, applauding the man she looked up to as a child. "Bravo. You had me fooled. You had us all fooled. You actually had me believing you fancied Miggs, making me depend on the male species- something I haven't done in ten years - and thinking you had betrayed me along with my former best friend. Incredible. Really, you are something else." Spike's eyebrow quirked up into a tight arch while he ran through the pile of green fluff he called hair.  
"What the HELL are you talking about?! Fancy? Yeah, don't get me wrong here Ed, your friend is quite the looker, but did nothing for my heart. And your vendetta against the men of the universe? I had no idea you were 'that way' but more power to you and your liberated females." He brought the gun to a rest on his hip, his attitude becoming sharper with a hint of anger. "And another thing, what makes you think for one second that I would betray you? In case you never got a clue, here's mine. There are three things I hate: kids, animals, and women with attitude. And before I miraculously survived my ordeal with Vicious, you were the only kid I allowed myself to be around. I guess you could say, you were a comrade. And friends don't BETRAY FRIENDS!!!" Ed gawked at the man before her. Miggs slowly scooted over to a fallen gun, only to be stopped by the barrel of Spike's own weapon. "It's rude to interrupt conversations." Ed could feel her blood boiling at dangerous tempatures.  
"Friends don't betray friends? What the hell do you call sleeping with my best friend and thinking I murdered an entire auto shop? You obviously don't know a damn thing about friendship!!" Spike stood speechless for a moment before yelling out in frustration.  
"Did you not pay attention to ANYTHING that happened on the Bebop?! I wrote the book on what it's like to be betrayed so don't even give me that shit. You REALLY wanna know whats going on right here?! I'll gladly fill in those holes in your head. Your little boyfriend here has been deceiving you from day one. Just ask Trish." His dark eyes hovered over Miggs like a hawk stalking its prey.  
"Miggs?"  
"You didn't honestly think that Miggs was her birth name, did you? It's amazing what people want you to scream out during - "  
"Enough said Spike." Ed cantered over to the three people she had trusted most, her mind sorting out the information just given to her like the computers she had mastered. She leaned over Jaxx to meet him at eye level. "You mean to tell me, this is the tragic Trish? The one Vicious said had used you? This is HER?!" Wild red hair flopped about her head, the longer strands in her bangs, ruining clear vision. Jaxx nodded slowly. "Son of a..." She glanced over at a simpering Spike whom was obviously very proud of solving this mystery. She shoved the tip of her own pistol into his chest, almost knocking over the bounty hunter. "And how did YOU manage to find all this out?"  
"You forget, dear Edward, that Vicous and I were once inseperable. He confided in me at one time. That included stories of a younger sister named Trish, but the boys around the shop called her Miggs. He also told me that one of the rookies in the Syndicate had taken a liking to her, much to his disappoval. A few weeks later, the whole frienship thing blew up. I put the pieces together- she wanted me to call her Trish. Jaxx had been sneaking off at the time before I left the Syndicate. It was more of a haunch really...." Before Ed could react, Miggs flew at the bounty hunter, battering his weapon out of his hand. Ed glanced over at Jaxx just in time to see the man flying at her. She yelped out loud as her back smacked the hard cement floor.  
  
~Black Dog Casino~  
  
Faye poured Jet another drink and took a drag off her cigarette. Both were in the same uniform they had left each other in. Faye being in her traditional yellow jumper-like outfit that left little to the imagination, and Jet, his vest and pants. Both were laughing at memories long forgotten. Jet took a long sip from the glass and sat it down calmly.  
"What do you think those two are up to anyway?"  
"Who knows, Jet. Probably trying to get themselves killed.....in Spike's case - killed AGAIN."  
"You shed tears for him the last time, Faye." Faye's fair cheeks reddened at the memory of her fight to make Spike stay on the Bebop instead of rushing off to kill Vicious.  
"It was the heat of the moment old man."  
"I think it was more than that Faye. You cared pretty deeply for Spike. I think you even got jealous at the mentioning of Julia."  
"Please. I practically saved the woman's life. What's there to be jealous of?"  
"The fact that she had what you didn't - Spike's heart." Faye leaned her head against the cool metal of the bar.  
"You should've become a shrink instead of a bounty hunter turned bonsai tree salesman."  
"I'm just stating what I saw, that's all."  
"Yeah, well, you're wrong. Spike and I are like spinach and sugar. We don't mix well."  
"You don't have to mix well to have love for it."  
"You're drunk old man. You need to learn to hold your liquor better."  
  
~Cathedral~  
Ed choked for air as Jaxx snaked his large hands around Ed's throat. She winced in pain as she could feel her wind pipes losing their battle with Jaxx's strength. Jaxx's usually kind eyes were now filled with a lust to kill the cowgirl. Those eyes, Ed remembered, told her he'd protect her. Those eyes, she realized, had been lying all along. With her last ounce of strength, Ed hurled her knee into the man's groin, causing the masculine form to double over in pain. Ed convulsed for oxygen, her hands clawing at her neck. Slowly, but surely, the air entered her lungs once again. She scrambled for her gun, feeling a strong hand pull at her ankle. Ed desperately clawed at the cement in hopes of reaching her gun. The sinking feeling of Jaxx regaining a grip on her caused Ed to panic. Three gunshots rang throughout the chapel, and Jaxx's form grew heavy on Ed. The weight was lifted off of back but Ed didn't want to look. She couldn't look. For the first time in ten years, she felt like a scared child again, afraid that if she looked back, she would see Spike's corpse and meet her fate. Tears trickled down her dirtied cheeks.  
"Spike - person?" A slight shuffle. Another shuffle followed by the sound of a tired body hitting the floor. Ed whispered the bounty hunter's name again, almost too soft to be heard. "Spike - person." A click from a lighter and the scent of nicotine wasn't enough for Ed; she needed to hear his voice.  
"What?"  
"Thank you."  
"Just don't make this a habit."  
  
~Black Dog Casino~  
  
Faye smacked her hand upon the bar. Beer nuts and martini olives were strewn across the table; the ending to a reckless night.  
"I got it!!" Jet managed to lift his bald, heavy noggin off the bar.  
"What did you get?"  
"I figured out why I never received Spike's attention." Jet rubbed his eyes in hopes of rubbing away his future hangover along with the blurred vision. He gawked at Faye as though she was drunk as well, even though she hadn't touched the liquor the entire night.  
"Yeah?"  
"Yes! He hates women with attitude because they hit him where it hurts- his pride. I did that countless times!! I am a woman with an attitude!!" Jet sank back down to bar-level and moaned loudly.  
"You're JUST figuring this out?" Faye's parade was suddenly rained on by Jet's question.  
"Not everyone can be as inquisitive as you old man."  
"So what are you going to do? Stop giving lip? I doubt that even you could pull of such a stunt."  
"Oh, you'll see. I'm going to lay the biggest kiss and steal the breath right out of him. I'll leave him speechless."  
"Right Faye. Right."  
  
~Cathedral~  
Sunlight poured in through the stained glass windows like a brilliant solar waterfall. Within the few minutes of silence, Ed had pulled herself to Spike's side, wondering where time had went to the past few years. She leaned over and studied the man's features. Nothing had changed physically, but emotionally, Ed knew he had grown more aware of what was his now. He lost more than his life ten years ago, he lost his love. But he had awakened from that dream and took on a new freedom. Now the only question remaining was, how would he use that freedom? Would he live or go on sulking around mourning the loss of his Julia?  
Spike's nerves twitched under the gaze of the small girl. She hadn't grown but a couple of inches since he last saw her, and her hair was more untamed than his own. But her style had gotten better, judging by the vintage garments she chose to wear. And she had developed more over the past few years, a c-cup replacing virtually nothing and shapely legs taking over her former fluid lanky ones. But her eyes still held their innocent amber hue. And her cheeks were permanently tinted by a deep blush. She was the same Ed, only modified to a newer, improved version. He sighed at her curiousness. Some things would never change about her.  
"What?" Ed jumped at his voice.  
"Oh....nothing."  
"Don't give me nothing." He stood with a slight grunt. He recalled three shots during his battle with Miggs. She shot him once before Spike found his own gun and shot the former mechanic before sending a bullet into Jaxx. His wound was still bleeding as he stood. Ed was quickly underneath his arm, helping him along the way.  
"Don't give me nothing."  
"It's just.....does that one eye still see the past?"  
"Yep."  
"So you're still stuck seeing images of Vicious and Julia...?"  
"I bled out all those memories in my last fight with Vicious....they're still there.....but I awoke from my dream..."  
"So you're here to stay? For good?"  
"Depends."  
"On?"  
"If you have a comfortable bed and a steak the size of Texas." ~Black Dog Casino~  
"Jet!! They're back! And they're alive!!!" Jet glanced up from the toilet, the bags under his eyes deepening by every shrill octave Faye carried. She rubbed her hands together in eager anticipation. This was her moment to shine.  
Ed and Spike entered the hotel room ready to collapse and call it a day even though it was well into noon. Ed groaned out loud as Faye came strutting into the main room, her features cool and calm. Jet was right behind her, but it seemed that he preferred the bathroom at that moment. Spike softly pushed Edward away and laid a blood hand on his hip. Even his most beat up state, he reeked of cool sexiness.  
"Hey there cowboy....did ya kill the bad guys while you were out?" She leaned in close to the bounty hunter, only to be taken by surprise as Spike flipped her over and planted the longest, most intense kiss Faye had ever encountered. His lips still hovered over his as he spoke the famous words "Bang..." He slowly brought Faye up to eye level and continued his walk over to Jet, his doctor for the time being. Ed plopped herself on the couch and grinned at the feminine hunter. Faye's emerald orbs danced frantically back and forth between Ed and Spike. Finally, her surprise was taken over by anger.  
"Hey!!! You weren't supposed to do that!!! Spike!!! Argh!!" Ed leaned over the back of the couch and stared at the blue skies forming over the noisy city. Her heart still ached from losing Jaxx. He was the first man since Spike that she cared about and he defied her.  
"Hmmm.....so these are the real folk blues....."  
  
Sucky ending yes......I promise my nexy Cowboy Bebop story will be better. I didn't like the idea of resurrecting Spike. And I won't do it again....And I will admit.....the next one might be a tad darker. and it will be FayexSpike pairing.....kinda.....you'll see. 


End file.
